pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PokeKlara/User:123ViVa123/Anime/MJ001
Pierwsza podróż! - pierwszy odcinek serii Magical Johto w Anime Klary i ViVy. Został wyemitowany 2 stycznia 2013 roku. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Klara i Jun spotykają się przed laboratorium Profesora Oaka, jednak nie zamieniają ze sobą ani słowa. *Klara wybiera startera jako pierwsza, a jest to Cyndaquil - Pokemon z Johto. **Dziadek Klary zdradza, ze jest to samica. *Jun na startera wybiera Charmandera, który jest samcem *Dziewczyny rozpoczynają swoją podróż. *Po długim milczeniu w końcu odzywają się. *Okazuje się, że obydwie jadą do Johto. *Zmuszone są iść razem do portu. *Gdy tam docierają okazuje się, że prom wypływa za kilka godzin. *Dziewczyny toczą pierwszą walkę. 2 na 2. *Klara ujawnia, że ma Dragonite'a. **Summer vs Harry. **Summer ujawnia że zna: Żar, a Harry: Cios Gromu i Smoczy Pęd. **Wygrywa Harry. **Lucky vs Lena **Lucky ujawnia że zna: Szybki Atak, Elektro-Akcję i Piorun, a Lena: Prędkość i Miotacz Płomieni. **Wygrywa Lucky. *Jun i Klara wypływają do Johto. Treść Jest pierwszy czerwca - urodziny Jun. Minęły już dwa dni od zakończenia edukacji przez Klarę i Jun, więc dziewczyny wybierały się dziś po odbiór startera. Klara biegiem wychodziła z domu w rękach trzymając jeszcze buty. Zamykając drzwi krzyknęła jeszcze do brata: - Dobrze, wpadnę do nich ale jak bd w Sinnoh! O, a Danio? Gdzie on jest? - spytała zaglądając jeszcze do domu. Nagle w drzwiach pojawił się wysoki chłopak, na oko osiemnastoletni, który wręczył siostrze jeszcze plecak - Dzięki ;) - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - A Daniel jest w Johto - odpowiedział i oparł się o futrynę - A teraz leć po tego startera. bo dziadek nie znosi spóźnień! - Jasne, jasne... Wiem! - powiedział wkurzona, bo Gilbert pogładził jej włosy na głowie - Przestań Gilbercie! Nie jestem już dzieckiem! - krzyknęła i tupnęła nogą. - Ale nadal nie zakładasz butów :D - zaśmiał się i pokazał na gołe stopy Klary, która nadal miała focha i wzruszyła tylko ramionami - I zawsze będziesz młoda! - wykrzyknął i zaczął jej "wiercić pięścią dziurę w głowie". - Gil! - zawołała i zaczęła łaskotać brata. - Ej, jaki Gil? Ja Ci dam Gila! - powiedział i zaczął ją ganiać. - Przestań! Aaa! Przestań, Gil! No dobra Gilbercie dosyć! - krzyczała i on w końcu przestał. - No widzisz? Jak chcesz to potrafisz! - zaśmiał się i kopnął ją jeszcze na szczęście. - Spadaj! - powiedział i zaczęła iść w stronę laboratorium. Oczywiście na boso. - Na bananowca banany prostować? :D - Dokładnie! xD Dobra, Gilbert, Pa! - zawołała i pomachała bratu. On odpowiedział tym samym, popatrzył jeszcze na siostrę i skierował się w stronę domu. Cały ten spektakl obserwowała zza drzewa dziewczyna o imieniu Jun, która również wybierała się po startera. Klara skakała na jednej nodze i próbowała założyć buta, jednak był on wyjątkowo uparty. Dziewczyna zmuszona była usiąść na ziemi. - Właś ty uparty bucie! - krzyknęła, a w tym samym czasie minęła ją Jun. Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Juna patrzyła na Klarę jak na wariatkę, ale jednocześnie w jej oczach było widać cień zazdrości. Klara natomiast sięgała pamięcią jak najdalej, ponieważ miała wrażenie, że już ją gdzieś widziała, ale nie pamiętała gdzie. Dziwiła się jednocześnie skąd taj zazdrość w oczach nieznajomej. Kala w końcu wepchnęła buta na stopę, wstała, otrzepała się z kurzu i pobiegła ile sił w nogach do laboratorium. Minęła Jun, a gdy otwierała drzwi wpadła na mężczyznę w białym . Był to Samuel Oak, profesor regionu Kanto. - O, Klara! - zawołał - Właśnie miałem do was iść. Widzę, że się stęskniłaś skoro tak na mnie wpadłaś ;) - uśmiechnął się. - Haha ;D Tak na prawdę to biegłam, ale w sumie to i tak się stęskniłam! Trzeba się przytulić na zapas ;) - profesor i Kala roześmieli się, a Jun westchnęła. Gdy nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi powiedziała głośno Dzień dobry! i staruszek w końcu wpuścił obie dziewczyny do środka. - W takim razie oto startery regionu Kanto! - powiedział i pokazał na stolik, na którym były dwa Pokemony. - Eeee... Dziadku... Brakuje Bulbasaura... - powiedziała. - Co? - prof. wyraźnie nie wiedział, że tak jest - Znaczy. Był tu już rano jeden trener i wybrał Bulbasaura ^_^" - Udało Ci się. Wybrnąłeś :D - Dziękuję ^^ Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy! Jun poczekasz chwilę, dobrze? - Jun skinęła głową, ale w jej oczach widać było znudzenie - Wiem, że wymarzyłaś sobie Cyndaquila na startera, więc specjalnie dla Ciebie Frank przysłał samiczkę Cyndaquil ;) - Na prawdę? Dziękuję! - wykrzyknęła Kala i zawiesiła się dziadkowi na szyi. Wzięła po chwili od niego Pokeball i wypuściła Pokemona. - SINDA-SINDA! - zawołała radośnie i uśmiechnęła się do Klary, która natychmiast wzięła ją na ręce i dała imię, Lena. W tym samym czasie Jun wybrała Charmandera, który na szyi miał zawieszoną chustkę. Dowiedziała się od Profesora, że jest on samcem i że nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoją chustką. Pokemon chyba polubił nową trenerkę, ponieważ natychmiast wskoczył jej na ramiona, a na imię dostał Summer. (...) - Eee... Ty też idziesz do portu? - spytała nagle Jun, by przerwać tą drażniącą ciszę. - Tak. Wybacz, ale mam wrażenie, ze skądś Cię znam, tylko nie mam pojęcia skąd... - Może ze szkoły? -_- - spytała z ironią. - Nie unoś się tak! Ja tylko pytałam -_- Przepraszam, że nie znam wszystkich. - Dobra nie ważne. Po prostu denerwuje mnie fakt, że nikt mnie nie zna... A Ty? Twoja rodzina jest sławna na świat! - powiedziała i popatrzyła na Klarę. Z jej oczu można było wyczytać wiele emocji. Teraz była to wściekłość, zazdrość, smutek... - Skądś znam te oczy... - powiedziała Klara i zamyśliła się - Może Joanna... Profesor Juniper! Tak! Tylko ten kolor... Ale... - Pleciesz głupstwa - przerwała jej Jun - Dzieciak z Domu Dziecka jest niczyj, ok? Nie może być podobny do nikogo! - Ale Jun! Ja tylko... - Tak wiem... Przepraszam... Po prostu... Nieważne - mówiła i przyspieszyła kroku. - Nie uciekniesz. I tak idziemy w to samo miejsce. Do portu. Tam dopiero się zostaniemy. Ja jadę do Johto, Ty pewnie gdzie indziej... - No popatrz! Jaka ironia losu, płynę tam gdzie Ty -_- - Czyli jesteśmy na siebie skazane -_- - jęknęła Klara. (...) Kiedy dziewczyny dotarły do portu okazało się, że najszybciej mogą odpłynąć dopiero za kilka godzin. Nie chcąc marnować czasu postanowiły zawalczyć. Jun wiedziała, że Klara otrzymała na koniec roku Draginite'a więc zdecydowała się na walkę 2 na 2. Kala oczywiście nie pamiętała, że Jun dostała Pikachu, ale tak na prawdę średnio ją to teraz obchodziło. Stała teraz na przeciw rywalki i czekała aż ta wybierze Pokemona. - Idź Summer! - wykrzyknęła i wyrzuciała Pokeball w górę. - CZAAARMM! - zawołał Pokemon i przygotował się do walki. - Harry, czas na walkę! - zawołała Klara, a z jej Pokeballa wyłonił się potężny Dragonite, który miał dość niemiły wyraz twarzy. - DRAAG... - Zaczynaj! - powiedziała Klara. - Summer Żar! - rozkazała Jun, a Charmander użył Żaru. Był on bardzo silny jednak Harry "zniszczył" go jednym machnięciem skrzydeł. - Zaatakuj go Ciosem Gromu! - Dragonite błyskawicznie zaatakował Summera Ciosem Gromu. Jun kazała jeszcze zrobić unik swemu starterowi, jednak był on zbyt wystraszony - I zakończ Smoczym Pędem! - Dragonite dobił już całkowicie Charmandera, który okazał się niezdolny do walki. - Byłeś świetny... - powiedziała Jun i schowała go do Pokeballa - Udało Ci się - powiedziała do Klary - Ciekawe jak poradzisz sobie z nim. Idź Lucky! - zawołała, a przed Klarą stanął Pikachu. Pełny woli walki. - Dobrze, Harry. Dzięki, byłeś świetny. Powalczyłbyś, ale chciałabym zobaczyć jak radzi sobie Lena ;) - DRAG... - i po chwili był on już w Pokeballu. - Lena, czas na walkę! - wykrzyknęła Kala i wysłała swoją Cyndaquil na przeciw Pikachu. - SINDA! - PIKAA-CZUU! - Tym razem Ty bądź pierwsza - powiedziała Jun. - Lena, użyj Prędkości! - CIIINDA-KŁIL-KŁIL-KŁIL-KŁIL... - Lena użyła potężnej prędkości, jednak Pikachu ominął ją zwykłym Szybkim Atakiem. - Elektro-Akcja! - rozkazała Jun. - PIKA-PIKA-PIKA-PIKA... - Lucky uderzył pełną mocą w zaskoczoną Lenę, która broniła się jeszcze Miotaczem Płomieni. Cyndaquil była bardzo osłabiona. - Zakończ Piorunem Lucky - powiedziała spokojnie Jun, a Lena po chwili była niezdolna do walki. - Hmm... I tak byłaś świetna ;) - powiedziała Klara. (...) Mimo wcześniejszej niechęci do siebie teraz dziewczyny rozmawiały już na luzie. Mówiły o latach spędzonych w szkole, o Harrym, Luckym, Lenie i Sammerze, o innych Pokemonah, o Johto i o tym co je czeka. Może to wydawać się trochę dziwne, ale nawet zaprzyjaźniły się. Kilka godzin później były już na statku i kontynuowały rozmowę. Tak na prawdę obie cieszyły się, że poznały się lepiej, ale żadna nie chciała tego przyznać. Co je czeka w następnym odcinku? Dowiecie się już niedługo! Bohaterowie Ludzie *Jun (debiut) *Klara (debiut) *Gilbert (debiut) *'Profesor Oak' (debiut) *'Trenerzy' Pokemony *Summer (Jun; debiut) *Lena (Klary; debiut) *'Squirtle' (starter) *Lucky (Jun; debiut) *Harry (Klary; debiut) *'Pokemony trenerów' *'Pokemony leśne'